


Narcissa's New Year's Eve Ball

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Oblivious Harry, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry gets invited to Narcissa's New Year's Eve Ball, what does he gain by going?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Narcissa's New Year's Eve Ball

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Hope this year is better than the last.

I dressed in my very best robes. Sleek black robes with silver and green accents. I wanted to look perfect for the yule ball tonight. I wasn't exactly sure about going. I was nervous, but I promised Narcissa I would be there. What can I say, she saved my life. I owed her. I tried to tame my wild locks, but nothing worked. They just had a mind of their own. I gave up. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I just hoped it would be enough to catch his eye. I had been attracted to Draco for a long time. He was a good friend now, but I wanted more. I wasn't sure how to go about it though. I knew Draco was way out of my league. He was beautiful, upper class, and smart. Even if he was a former death eater, there was nothing I could do to be on the same level as him. He would never look twice at speccy git like me. Sure I was the "Savior" but I didn't want anyone who wanted me for my fame and fortune. I wanted someone who wanted me for me. Draco was the only one who treated me normally. That was why I liked him so much.

I floo'd over to Malfoy Manor. The ballroom was decked out with silver and gold everywhere. Lights lit up the room like a beautiful star filled night sky. There were hundreds of tables to the side of the dancing floor with white linen table cloths and red rose bouquets as center pieces. The chairs had silver bows on the back of them. The silverware was gold. Candles floating in water goblets with baubles underneath. There was a band playing some soft whimsical instrumental music.

I greeted Narcissa and found a seat that faced the dancing floor, but also could look out the balcony to where the fireworks were going to go off at when midnight came. He watched everyone else arrive. He greeted Ron and Hermione when they came to sit with him.

They had roast duck, potatoes, corn and a nice chocolate pudding for dessert. I did not drink much because I wanted a clear head when it came to tonight. Knowing myself, I would need to stay away from alcohol. I know how much it affects me and did not need to make a food of myself in front of all these people.

I watched people start to get up and dance the music changed to some waltzing music. When Draco entered the dancing with Blaise, my breath was taken away. He was beautiful. He had worn these beautiful sapphire robes that accentuated his natural beauty. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was jealous. I wished I was the one twirling him around. I knew I couldn't, not only did I have two left feet, but my true feelings would most likely be divulged to him. I would end up doing something stupid like tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear and then kissing him softly. That would be disastrous. I would never be able to live it down. As much as I wanted it, it would never happen.

My heart ached to be with him. My heart started pounding the closer it got to midnight. I started to panic. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be here to watch him kiss someone else at midnight.

"Harry?" Hermione worriedly looked at me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I am sorry Mione, I need to go. I will go make my apologies to the hostess, but I just can't be here." I confessed.

She gave me a knowing look. "If you are sure Harry."

I nodded. "I am sure." I got up and hugged her goodbye, said I would see her and Ron next week, nodded goodbye to Ron and left to find Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I have a moment of your time?" I asked when I found her talking with a few guests.

"Of course Harry."

I fidgeted and took a deep breath to calm myself. "I do apologize, but I cannot stay. I need to leave."

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not really." I confessed.

She smiled at me like she knew why, but didn't say anything about it which I was relieved about. "I wish you would stay Harry, but if you feel you cannot, you may use the floo to go home. Get some rest dear."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I walked over to the floo, took one last look at the dance floor where Draco was glowing under the lights, dancing like he belonged there. He laughed and smiled at Blaise. He truly was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I sighed, threw the floo dust in and went home.

I immediately changed into some pajamas and walked outside into my garden and sat on the bench to watch the stars. I sighed wistfully remembering the way Draco glided around the dance floor. He truly was doomed. Being in love with his best friend sucked. He was a dream that I would never be able to achieve.

I heard someone come through the floo, I frowned confused.I got up to investigate and Draco was there standing in the middle of my living room. I couldn't believe it. He still looked gorgeous in his tailored blue robes.

"Draco?"

"Harry what the fuck?! Why did you leave?"

I winced. "I am sorry, but I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't stay there a minute longer."

"Are you actually sick?"

I shook my head. I looked at the floor ashamed. _The real reason for leaving was because I was jealous_. "I don't have a real excuse."

"Bullshit Harry!" He yelled. "Why did you leave?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him the truth. "It doesn't matter. You should go back. You are missing out. Go back to Blaise Draco." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I tried to choke back the tears that threatened to fall. I turned my back to him. I was embarrassed that my feelings were being shown to him.

"Harry what are you talking about? Are you jealous? Oh my gods, you are!"

I froze. He finally figured it out. Now he was going to truly hate me. "Please don't make fun of me." I whispered. I was hurt. "But you are right. I was jealous. I am sorry Draco. I tried to stop it, I tried to get over it, but couldn't."

"You have feelings for me?" Draco asked.

I turned around to find him staring at me eyes wide open. "I couldn't help it. I am in love with you Draco." There it was out there now. I finally said it.

Draco stood there gaping. I nodded. I figured that he would be shocked by my confession."Really?" I nodded. "That was why you left?"

"Yes." I choked out.

His eyes softened. "Oh Harry. I wish you had stayed, but I was trying to make you jealous, trying to get your attention, so you would dance with me. So that I could tell you that I love you."

"W-what?!" I shook my head. That couldn't be true. There was no way.

"Yeah, I obviously went to far and pushed you away, but Harry I want you to be mine." Draco told me.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe the words that Draco was saying. "I don't know what to say." I was having a hard time processing it as truth.

Draco smiled at me. He walked closer. We could hear fireworks starting to go off and people celebrating the New Year. "May I?" Draco asked looking at my lips. I couldn't talk so I nodded. He leaned down kissed me sweetly. His lips tasted like champagne. They were soft and warm against mine. It sent tingles down my spine. When we parted, Draco put his forehead against mine and circled me with his arms, his hand resting on my hips. "Please say you'll give us a chance, please say you'll be mine."

"Yes." Draco smiled again and captured my lips in another sweet kiss. It was the perfect beginning tho the New Year.

**THE END**


End file.
